


Still Standing

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lila salt, Oneshot, Saltinette, also on FanFiction, except for Chloe, inspired by an Elton John song, kind of a salt fic, without intending to; most of the other classmates end up better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Transferring to a different school thanks to having to deal with Lila leads to a better future for Marinette. She looks for a song to sing for a music video and finds one whose lyrics makes her think of her life now.





	Still Standing

Marinette Dupain-Cheng looked back at how her life had changed ever since Lila decided to destroy her social life at school with her lies. Her parents had enough, deciding that after Chloe they refused to allow another girl destroy her self esteem at school again and had her transferred to another school.

Things actually got better after that and she made friends in her new class; plus she got popular at school when word got out that she was the one who designed an album cover for Jagged Stone. It was a bit overwhelming to say the least and she was surprised to see this was the school that Juleka’s brother Luka was in.

When asked about why she was now going to the school she was hesitant to give details; because she didn’t want to say anything that might imply his sister was at fault. While she like everyone else was engulfed in Lila’s lies, she didn’t join in any harsh words against her for saying that Lila was a liar.

She finally just told him that it was a bit too overwhelming in her class because of a girl; he knew there had to be more than that but respected her privacy about the issue.

Her new routine became normal to her; working on her schoolwork, dealing with Akumas as they came about and hanging out with her new friends. She did cross paths with her old classmates an though they were mostly awkward and silent; Lila gave a disapproving look to her as if expecting her to one day come back and apologise. As if transferring was just her running away from her problems.

However especially with Luka inviting her to his home every so often, she ended up running into Juleka which was just awkward between them. However Juleka didn’t seem to have any ill feelings towards Marinette and it was the same to her.

Then came the day out of the blue when Luka finally decided to ask her out and she was taken aback, he was happy to give her time to process it. At first she thought of her feelings for Adrien before realising she rarely thought about him since transferring; she realised she did like Luka a lot and decided to accept it.

She ended up having a wonderful time and with Luka it was like he was treating her as if she was the most amazing girl ever.

They ended up going on more dates together and then after a few of them did it occur to them that they were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

After about a year since she transferred, she had gone to the Couffaine house for her next date with Luka when she found Juleka, Alya and other classmates waiting for her. Apparently Lila finally bit off more than she could chew with how far she could take her stories and they had finally wised up especially after she got caught out.

They gave their apologies but Marinette didn’t want to hear it and didn’t care about how much trouble Lila was in; she decided she would not be worried about her anymore.

They embraced her saying that they didn’t deserve her.

She got a talk with Alya who admitted she should have seen it coming; her viewers on the Ladyblog began dropping after getting sick of how many articles and videos she had of Ladybug’s supposed best friend. Plus she finally began paying attention to the comments of holes people found in the stories and now she wanted to work hard on restoring credibility to her blog.

She and Alya parted amicably after that.

Years after graduating school she had now set up her own fashion business which had gotten a lot of support from Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. She was now engaged to Luka who had a rock star career going on.

She and Cat Noir had defeated Hawk Moth with him turning out to be Gabriel Agreste; Adrien had moved away to far away relatives but left Marinette with a message about how he was sorry he was terrible help with Lila. Things ended amicably with them after that.

Ladybug had retired for the time being (not knowing if Paris would be threatened by anymore villains) but Master Fu tutored her in taking over as the new Guardian of the Miraculous. Cat Noir had sent his Miraculous back to Master Fu saying that he was not sure if he wanted to make things complicated by having their identities revealed after so long.

She was still on friendly terms with most of her old classmates when she saw them. She of course had rebuilt her friendship with her future sister in law Juleka and was friendly to Rose when she saw her with Juleka. Sabrina had broken off with Chloe (who had to deal with her father being ousted after a scandal) and was now training to be follow in her father’s footsteps in being a police officer. Nino was working in a club and Alya was interning at the news office.

It seemed that Lila got into massive trouble when she got too many reports of unexplained absences and her mother got called in. Plus how she was acting in tricking other classmates into doing her schoolwork for her. She hated to admit she did get some petty pleasure in hearing how Lila became a social pariah after that.

At the moment Luka and Clara were now insisting on Marinette give singing in her own personal music video a try. She was hesitant but agreed on a music video for a cover.

She was looking for songs to cover when she came across Elton John’s _Still Standing_ , h could not help but think of the lyrics and how it sounded like her life now. Lila tried to knock her down but now Marinette got a great life now; though she did think of Lila from time to time; it would mostly only be pondering about it all for about once every month if that.

Though thanks to her it did lead to her happy engagement with Luka but she was sure it would still have happened; though if unintentionally and indirectly Lila’s actions did lead to how her life was now. She ended up doing a cover of the song for the music video with Luka helping with the music; with a silent unaccredited dedication to Lila in her mind.

Lila when she saw the music video of Marinette’s cover of _Still Standing_ ; with people loving it made her so mad. It was one of those times that she wished Hawk Moth was still around so she could use an Akuma to go after her old nemesis.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by watching the music video for Still Standing and realising that the lyrics reminded me of the fanfics of Marinette rebuilding her life after transferring. Decided to make it Marinette X Luka though if I have any more ideas I will want to do more Marinette X Kagami. Plus I realised I was much more kind to the classmates in this oneshot than I intended to when I started writing.


End file.
